The Fight
by Princess Berry
Summary: Ranma and Akane fight. Sorry not good at writing summerizes. A Revised Story thats once called kawaiikune bakayarou RanmaXAkane fic. Final Chapter up,XD
1. The pancakes

Hello Princess Berry here,

Now a couple of things I gotta write before you read:

1)This Computer is old, my parents said there gonna get a new computer,yeah right .

Thats what they said when they said if we ever get a house we can get a dog,so once i get a job i'll buy a new one,one thats screen isn't green(my eyes hurt from it ,so yeah theres no spellcheck,there isn't any of those what i hear my teachers said...something like a thing that counts every word? Yeah,my computer too old for that.

So please tell me if there are any mistakes still...

2)this isn't my 1st story(though 1st for this anime) I had one but erased by accident and the other storys are in a notebook I bring to class and yeah i hate to look at paper and look at this screen hurts my eyes so yeah,someday i'll write them on the computer...Someday

3)...Got notin else to say but enjoty this story sorry if you don't like it...still a beginner.

4)This is my very 1st time writing a fanfic for ranma 1/2. I don't own it either, sadly enough,pyo.

* * *

The birds were chirping around near the Tendo Dojo, On a sunny day. Every body was happy but the crowed of school girls chasing that sicko Hap.(A/N sorry i like calling him that) stealing bras and undies...OKAY thats one thing not happy.well scratch that part out. Every thing but THAT was happy.

"RANMA!GET BACK HERE",Akane yelled chasing Ranma around the Dojo as Nabiki got ready for school putting her shoes on leaving for school to get an early selling pictures for money.

"Geez,you get angry for no reason at all",Ranma yelled jumping around avoiding her punches, and kicks."You ate my pancakes!They were mine, you had your own,"She yelled finally kicking him up all the way to the sky.Making that little star in the bright blue sky as it started to fall down crashing to the ground Ranma on the floor, tyring to get up.As Akane's older sister,Kasumi spoke up.

"Oh Akane, I made extra pancakes just for you just in case Ranma ate them",she started to walk back to the kitchen laffing happily 'oh,my those two never stop fighting... but I know deep down they care for each other.'

"I Hate You Ranma", she yelled as he walk up the steps back in the dojo.

"Well I hate you too, thank goodness your not "Cute" or that would of been hard too say", he yelled going to his room, leaving a hurt Akane in the inside as she walk to the dojo to her room.

'...they care for each other in the inside that is', the older sister thought as she started to cook once more.

Ranma's room

"ARGGGhhhhhgrrrrrrrr",He started to walk around side to side, picking his uniform, putting them on.(you know the clothes he wear that really isn't the uniform at times)

"Why is she always hiting me, I just ate her stupid pancakes I don't even know why I ate it."

"_You know why you ate them. You wanted to get her attention",_his conscience said

"ME, her attention I don't think so, Who wan'ts to get her uncute self attention anyways"

"_You and you know shes cute"_

"First of all, No I don't and second of all, she's not"

_"Yes, I'm your conscience I know this, you like her...ALOT. You just tease her so you can get her attention."_

_"HAH , silent are we, well just try to be nicer to her, cause keep on goig and she may end up hating you for life...HEY don't you have to be in school or something?"_

"...MAN I'm gonna be late",He yells grabing his bag, running out of his room to the front of the Dojo."Did she leave yet?" Ranma asked Akanes older sister, lil' did he know she thought he was talking about Nabiki."Oh. she left a lil' while ago"

"...Okay see ya"

_"See, she left ya"_

"...Shut up, like I care",He mentally yelled at him self as he left for school

Akane's Room

_"Well I hate your guts too,thank goodness your not "Cute" or that would of been hard too say"_..._you beleive he said that to you, but don't sweat he didn't mean it, I KNOW HE didn't"_

"...YEAH well like I care,HE'S Just a stupid Guy"

_"Yeah, A STUPID guy you like or maybe Lo--"_

"Shut up,no I don't...All he ever does is say mean things to me,so of course he meant it"

_"...Your hurt aren't you..."_

"...Yeah right me hurt..Palease...I have to get ready for school,I'm already late",She sadly said as she got ready for school leaving the room,walking to the front of the dojo about to leave.

_"...I can tell your really hurt...",_her conscience said to its self.

"Oh, Akane your still here, you better hurry up or you'll be late!Ranma already left",Her sister said as Akane went to the sidewalk.'Ranma left without me...'"OKAY, Seeya",Akane smiled walking slowly to school.

"BYE!",she waved though looked concerned "something doesn't seem right..."

* * *

OOOKKKKKKAAAAAYYYYYYY ! Does any body like the very 1st Chappie Wappie?

AND I Apoligice (see can't even spell it) for not having any spell check..sorry if there are still mistakes...I might of missed alot...sorry...

HATE IT? LOVE IT? ANY SUGGESTION? FLAMES?

I can take it...IM A GIRL AND GIRLS CAN HANDLE ANYTHING...Well...Boys can tooo...yeah...

Till next time! XD

Princess Berry


	2. The argument

Well IM BACK NOW Princess berry is in the house ...in the fanfiction houes now!

I'm Happy for all who will review to this new revised one . Today wasn't really going well with those Horrible reveiws with the original, and now this revised one got better reviews thank you all!

WELL ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLING

ON WIT THE STORY

* * *

**SCHOOL 1 Hour Later**

"Where's Akane? I thought she would be in class", Ranma asked as he looked around for her, as he sat in his seat.

"Akane? She never came to school yet...I thought YOU would know that already, You guys do live together", A guy I guess is his friend said as the teacher started to talk, on boring stuff.'HUH? didn't Kasumi---'

"What MY LADY IS NOT HERE",Kuno yelled Standing on top of his desk taking his bamboo stick, sticking it on Ranma's face

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER, FEIND!"

"YOU HAVE 2 SECONDS TO GET THAT STICK OUT OF MY FACE "

"ONE"

"...TW"

All of the sudden the door slide to the side to reveal Akane walking in, as if nothing was wrong

" WHERE were you MISS TENDO?", THE boring teacher asked.

"HUH?...Am I late?

"Am I late? What type of excuse is that? Never mind get out of my classroom but before you do show me your homework"

"...Okay sir...hmmmmm my bag, ... I forgot it ...sorry sensei", Akane said as she bowed for forgiveness.

"BAD STUDENT YOU ARE,1st) you about more than an hour late 2nd) you forget your homework...DISGRACE", He yelled rolling his book in his hand the thick type smacking her on the top of her head.

"GET OUT NOW!"

_'Jeeeeezzzzz he doesn't need to scream, his hair might fall out'_

As she left thru the door sliding it to close before getting a quick glimse of kuno bamboo stick on ranma's head.

"Akane...", he wisperred before he knocked out Kuno for not getting that dang stick out of his face.

"RANMA! how many times did I tell you! Stop beating up KUNO...KUNO why are you in this class? This isn't your home room , now RANMA get out and help MISS TENDO

clean the windows", he yells pointing to the door.

"Yeah,yeah don't gotta yell",Ranma boredly says leaving thru the door.

'Didn't Kasumi say she left already?'

_"Ranma, Ranma , Ranma ...She must of been talking about Nabiki...Jeez Akane must hate you know"_

'Why?'

_"Well...You did leave her at the Dojo"_

"YOU said she left me"

_" What? You Actually listened to me?"_

"...Man , I hate you", that was the last thing he said as he saw Akane putting the bucket full of water on the floor getting a rag , wetting it starting to clean the dirty windows, humming a melody.

He walked over there grabbing a rag from the spot where she got hers from, deeping it in the the soapy water in the bucket, cleaning the window she was cleaning. Catching her attention."What are you doing?",she asked as she stoped humming, staring at him weird. "What does it look like im doing im helping ya clean the windows", he stated

"I can SEE that,BUT WHY?"

"I knocked out Kuno"

"...Oh", She ressumed to cleaning the windows. half way cleaning her half.

"So...why were you late?",He asked trying to make a conversation

"I was walking to school, like normal"

"But your over an hour late?"

"I was walking slowy,thinking"

"About what"

"WHY do YOU want to know"

"Like I want to know"

"Then why do did you ask?"

"...Whatever"

"HEY DON'T WHATEVER ME"

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE,JEEEZ SO ANNOYING"

"ANNOYING!ARRGGGGHHH", She threw the water bucket at him, transforming him in to his girl form

"WHY YOU DO THAT FOR!"

"JUST SHUT-UP RANMA, I DID THAT FOR WHEN YOU ATE MY PANCAKES"

"THAT AGAIN, THERE JUST PANCAKES"

"SEE THIS IS WHY YOU HATE YOUR GUTS"

"I FEEL THE SAME WAY"

"WELL...GOOD!"

They continued to rant on and on of how much they hate each other akane hitting Ranma once more...Till this last praise and a few blows of this conversation and fighting ended it.

" WILL YOU JUST SHUT-UP YOU...YOU...",Ranma tried to find the right words...but come on now there aren't any right words when fighting.

"You what? Can't find any words huh, guess that wooping hurt ya huh",Akane started to laff evil though inside she felt like she was crying for hours.

"...ENOUGH I HAD ENOUGH, AKANE YOUR STRONG BUT NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO REALLY BEAT ME DOWN, SO ACTING LIKE YOUR THE STRONGEST, AT FIRST YEAH IT WAS FUN CHALLENGING YOU, BUT NOW IT'S ANNOYING, YOUR REALLY BOTHERING ME WITH THAT, YOU YOU...YOU STUPID UGLY GIRL THAT COULD NEVER GET A MAN!",Ranma yelled at her, Breathing hard from yelling too much.

'Oh no...no I didn't mean that ,really I didn't', He tried to say those words but he couldn't speak.

That phrase kept on repeatting in her head.

"...THATS IT! IF THAT'S HOW YOU FEEL THEN...FINE.", She yelled, Grabbing the bucket on the floor near her, Putting hot water in it then dumping it on him AGAIN transforming him back to his original form. Replacing the bucket with warm water, Placing the bucket in the middle of the hallway. She pointed to the right

"You clean that side, I'll clean this side",she said as she pointed to the left. All Ranma did was sadly nodded, starting to clean the windows, as she did the same.

' Man... What did I do.'

_'I told you you better stop before you go to far, and what you do ? you went to far and i mean far, I mean Ugly,Can't even get a man ...you went to far now, you could of said uncute or tomboy. But no you had to say that ...'_

'I KNOW that...why did I say that, she must hate me now all I wanted to get a conversation going, but I blew it.'

_' I know this won't help her but i'll help you. Do you think she can never get a man? You really think shes _

_that un-pretty and un-cute?'_

' Of course I don't think she'll never get a man. She's the most Prettiest, Cutest girl I ever met in my life.'

_'So you really do like her huh?'_

'...Yeah...'

_' More than like her huh, you must love her huh?'_

'...I...I...'

_'ANSWER ME!'_

'Yes, Okay I do I love her alot'

_'THEN WHY DO YOU TEASE HER ALOT?'_

'Because...'

_'Because?'_

'Well we always fight, so I thought if we fight alot she may start to like me.'

_'Well...you see what happens when you go to far.I'm sorry but I can't help you with this, I may be your conscience, but you have to figure out whats the best thing to apologize to her...see ya'_

'W-wait come back...'

**(Silence)**

**Switching to Akanes head now **

She already cleaned 4 large windows cleaning the last one, while Ranma only cleaned 3.

' I hate him , I hate him'

_' girl, I know your mad and I mean really mad but maybe he-------'_

' Leave Me Alone'

_'But...I'm here to hel-'_

'Just leave me alone'

_'...okay...'_

After she finished her row she sees ranma done 4 doing the last window. She walked over the the door where she got the supplies putting the rag away going past Ranma into the class room. All he did was sighed finishing the window, then putting the supplies he had away, going back to the classroom

"I see your done RANMA and MISS TENDO", The teacher said "now turn your books to page 21...

**(ring ring ring ) THE END OF SCHOOL**

Every body started to run out of the school like a crazy animals.Akane walking in the crowd very fast away from Ranma, as he tried to catch up to her. Just when he reached close to her. he grabed her arm "What Akane-----", as she turned around with no expession at all ...just blank, her eyes held no emotion. "I-"

"Ranma! Your future wife is here",Kodachi, kuno's twisted sister yelled using her ribbon to capture ranma giving him a hug

"Let go of me...Akane wait", "Too bad she left, But you have me",she said her eyes closed, opening to reveal a dummy Ranma in her arms.

"This isn't the end of us Ranma, Dear", she yelled..."Hmmmm hey, Now I have a dummy of Ranma"

As Ranma went around the area he was at. she was long gone. just as he let go of her, she walked away and once she was outside the gate to school she ran all the way to the Dojo.

* * *

Well well another chappie done...WOW i did two chap. in one day! it usally takes me 3 months to finish one... well review pretty please. And don't worry this is a Ranma and Akane fic.

I used to put that whole Kawaiikune baka-yarou but...Most of you guys hated it...sorry for that...and for a few friends out there who reviewed:

JEEEZZZ, I'm just a beginner, Of course it's gonna be a pretty bad fic. for someone like me, You guys now how bad I was in English so of course My GRAMMER is bad, Plus this computer isn't helping me. It's a freakin' word pad. So STOP saying "Well my computer has microsoft words" or "Well I got over 100 reviews", guess what I DON'T CARE. Next you girls( and you girls know who you are) send something like that again i'll send so many e-mails to you saying how much you stink , YOU KNOW I WILL,

Next school year prepare to see a ME. hehehehehehehehehehehehe.

Well sorry for all of you that doesn't know what the freak I'm talking about. Well please review !


	3. The Stew

well...yup Princess Berry is here XD

I not sure when this story will end...thanks for all the reviews you gave me. made me very happy. and ummm...yeah., Pyo

...ON WIT THE STORY!

* * *

THE TENDO DOJO

"Oh hello Akane, How was your day?", Kasumi asked as she was getting dinner ready. Though, All Akane did was walked right pass her, straight to her room, slamming the door."Oh my..."

'I knew something was up, Oh dear maybe I should talk to her...or maybe...'

Akanes Room

"...", She looked around the room before she locked the door.

"...P-Chan where are you?", She searched the room

"Must of went to walk around a bit", Though lil' did she know Ryoga was lost again trying to find his beloved Akari at the park

( A/N if you guys know the one Ryoga is going out with, the one that knows hes a pig, Let tell you she's a fanatic with pigs. You can see her in like ...vol.34 I think)

She walked over to her closet getting some clothes and a towel about to talk a bath till...

(knock,knock)

"It's me Kasumi, may I come in?"

(the sound of the door unlocking Kasumi opening the door)

"Oh, I see your about to take a bath, Would you like me to run a bath for you?"

"...I would like that, Thank you."

"Okay then,while I run one can you do something for me."

"Do you mind cooking the Stew for me."

"Kasumi..."

"hhhmmmmmm"

"You know I can't cook"

"Please", She smiled that very smile that makes you say yes

"...Fine"

"Thank you, Now if you excuse me",She smiled happily leaving,

'What did I get myself into..."

_'Come on , it'll be fun'_

'Whatever, I'm only doing this for Kasumi, Not for fun', Akane said before she left her room to cook the stew.

As she started to get the ingredients for the stew, She cooked the beef first.

'When they eat this, There gonna throw up, I know they will.'

_'You know, Maybe if you think positive, It'll turn out right'_

'Positive? Look every time I cook everybody passes out, Or throw up alot.'

_'Can you do soemthing for me'_

'What?'

_'You swear you'll do what I say'_

'What is it?

_'JUST SWEAR'_

'Okay I swear'

_'Right now, Pretend to be cooking'_

'That's it? I'm cooking right now'

_'Pretend your cooking for your family and I mean your very own family'_

The very 1st thing that came to mind was Ranma and her married with kids, she started to shake her head.

_' You were thinking of Ranma right now weren't you'_

'...Do I have to do this'

_'Yeah you sweared on it'_

'Fine'

AFTER SHE FINISHED COOKING

'Done',Akane said quiet though proudly as she starts putting the dirty dishes away

_'Good job, Now to taste it... '_

Just as Akane was about to taste her food,...

"Oh Akane, Im done running the bath, Sorry it took so long, Hurry up now before the bath goes cold"

"...Thank you, I finished the stew",Akane said before going back to her room grabbing her clothes and towel, heading to the room where the bath was located at.

"...Thank you very much Akane",Kasumi said just as Ranma walked into the kitchen

"Hello, Ranma? Why do you look so tired"

"Just...training, Was Akane here?"

"Oh yes, Shes taking a bath, you should too, After shes done of course.",Kasumi suggested

"Thanks...I will..."

Afterward he left to his room.

"Those two are...fighting", Kasumi figured out "But now there really 'fighting' "

RANMA'S ROOM

'...Okay...I figured out how too apologize'

_'REALLY? how?'_

'I don't know but I know one thing...'

_What?'_

'It's gonna be tonight'

_'Good luck my friend'_

'Thanks,I'll need all the luck I can get'

IN THE BATH ROOM

'...',Right now Akane just relaxing and just thinking as she sits in the bath filled with hot water.

'How could he say that to me'

_'He didn't mean it,I know he didn't'_

'Yes, He did. He always mean what he said'

_'He was just mad,I'm sure right now he's guilty of what he did'_

'No he's not I bet he doesn't even care'

_'He does care, He cares about you alot'_

'Then why would he say that, I didn't want to fight with him...I didn't mean to hit him...I just wanted him too...'

_'To what?'_

' I just wanted him to like me'

_'Do you like him'_

'No'

_'But I thought----'_

'I don't like him...I love him and now he hates me ', She then started to cry though just minor'.

_'Akane...If I had a body of my own I would let you have a shoulder to lean on...'_

'No...That's okay...Thanks though,I feel much better',she said to her other self, getting out of the water putting her clothes on, then leaving the room.

Akane was looking down walking, Ranma was walking looking down walking on the same asile. As they see other as they pass by each other.

"...Ya done with the bath room?",He asked trying to act like nothing ever happened.

"Yup"

"...",He kept on waking past her to the bath room, though didn't go in the room.

"...",She kept walking to her room locking the door,jumping on top of her bed.

_"...He didn't even cares what happend today..."_

_'Akane'_

'Yes?'

_'Please let out all of your feelings right now, You can't keep on bottling up your emotions,You've been doing __this since mother died'_

'...', She then started to deeply cry trying to at least let some of the sadness in her heart go.

'...',Ranma could here her cry from the outside,Sadly he knew right now wasn't the right time to go in there, but continued to walk to the bath room.

about 1 hour and a half later

" Dinner Time!", Kasumi yelled happily as she placed the rice and the stew that akane made on the table as well as plates, and chopsicks.

'I wonder how the stew taste's like?',Kasumi said to herself, She never tried it yet wanting it to be a suprise for every one.

"Ah, yes dinner, I'm starving, How bout you,Soun,Akane's dad asked looking at Genma,Ranma's dad.

"Yup,after training in my panda form it's pretty tiring.", He laffs sitting down with Soun, Nabiki, Kasumi sitting in one of the pillows near him around the table.

"Oh Ranma, come on sit down lets eat",Soun and Genma says at the same time smiling. As he came to the table sitting down.

"How's ya day son?",Genma asked as Kasumi started to pass a bowl of rice to every one.

'The worst day of my life'

"Good, Old man",Ranma explained boredly.

"Whats wrong with you? You and Akane fight again?", Nabiki asked teased him.

"...heh", He sadly laffed, changing Nabiki's expression.

"...Oh Akane there you are, now we can eat", Kasumi said passing around the bowl full of stew to every one. As Akane looked around for a place to eat. 'only one seat...next to Ranma...' . She walked next to him, sitting down picking her rice and started to quietly started to eat it with the stew.

'Heh...I knew she wasn't gonna put my stew here this is too good, mines must of tasted so bad she couldn't even serve it.'

"My! Akane this is good", Kasumi said to akane.

"...What...is this the one I ..."

"Yes, yes it is",Kasumi smiled eating more of this yummy stew.

"Really...",Akane started to blush

"YOU MADE THIS!IT'S SO GOOD", Everybody but Ranma and Kasumi yelled In Amazement.

"WOW, I guess miracle does happen", Nabiki sayed still amazed.

"Yes, Now another daughter of mine can cook, Yes a father's dream can come true.",As Soun started to cry of happiness.

"Now Ranma, your wife to be can cook", Ranma's dad started to slap him in the back laffing.

'Wife...yeah like she want's to be'

_'What just cause she hates you right now?'_

'That's one but, I want to marry her if she wants to marry me too, I don't want it to be against her will...Cause I know she doesn't feel the same way that I feel for her...'

_'...Hey now-----'_

"Ranma? You there",His father asked.

"Huh, Oh sorry what were you saying?", He asked eating his food

"...Do you like the food, the stew I mean the one AKANE cooked?", His father asked.

"Huh, Akane made this?",Ranma asked

"Well...Yeah, weren't you listening at all?", Everybody asked but Akane

"Oh,sorry, I wasn't",Ranma apologized, Amazingly suprising everyone

'He's sorry,wow he never says it so...so...forward and really mean it.'

By the time everybody was done thinking of why Ranma was so forward, Ranma was already done eating.

"Oh, Your done would you like seconds?",Kasumi asked as looked at the rice and stew which was all gone.

"Oh my...No more food"

"It's all right,I'm gonna go to my room now",Ranma says as he leaves the table going to his room.

"Hey, He didn't even tell me if he liked it or not",Genma stated.

"... ...Like his opinion matters", Akane simply says eating the rest of her food.

'He doesn't like my food'

_'Yes he does'_

'No he doesn't, He never said anything.'

_'...But he ate it'_

"I'm done ...Thanks for the dinner", Was all Akane said before she left the table to her room.

"Well you can tell the two aren't talking",The two fathers said together.

"Well duh, But...i'm worried when they fight, They don't talk but send words out like loser, freak, stuff like that.,Now it silence",Nabiki stated.

"True,What do you think happened",they all but Nabiki asked

"I bet Ranma did something stupid,I looked at him and he was sad, I look at Akane and she's sad.",Nabiki stated.

'Oh my, I thought if Akane cooked the two would start talking but...I guess my plan didn't work...',Kasumi thought sadly.

* * *

WOW, this took me a while revising this, sorry, On top of that, My mom's all "sick" and all...I know she just did that to get out of work... she has a pretty bad acting skills..lol,Saying shes in pain, Then all of the sudden. She's out of bed, Cleaning...Saying.

"Oh, I don't know what happened. I was in pain, Then I feel better"

Yup...Well got's ta revised the other storys now and um...Please review, It makes me really happy to see that a begginer like me can get good reviews.

Well the next chap. Will be the last.

Please Review once more! - meow!

PrincessBerry - .


	4. Twinkle Twinkle

Well...

This is the final chapter, This kinda makes me wanna cry, Pyo...

But hey, I'm starting another ficcie after this its umm... What was it agian, Pyo...oh yea,umm...

A Magic Knights Reayarth a Fuu and Ferio fic.

I just have plenty to write, I guess I have alot of writing to since I sweared to myself years ago every time I read an manga and had an anime couple I will write a story and well...theres like over 70 couples I read...So yeah, Dang what have I got myself into.but... A swears a swear gotta keep that so...yeah.

Enough Of My Writing...ON WIT THE STORY PYO!XD

* * *

**Ranma's Room **

_'Why didn't you say anything to her, Stupid'_

' I - I couldn't do it'

_'Yeah, so much for i'll apologize today'_

'Hey, I'm trying'

_'No your not, your just being a wuss'_

' A wuss?'

_'Yup a wuss, A wussy, Scardy-cat'_

'Shut-up, No i'm not'

_'Prove it to me then'_

'...I will tomarrow'

_'Okay then, Tomarrow'_

'Okay then'

_' Good'_

_'...I hope that gives enough strength for him to just talk to her, But I do know this is like one of guys worst nightmare. Confessing is really a hard thing...',it said to itself._

' Well Im gonna hit the hay now, night'

_'Night'_

**Akane's Room **

_'You really wanted him to tell you how he thought of his cooking huh?'_

' Yeah...'

_' Well...Can I ask you a question'_

' What?'

_' Remember when I told you to think that you were cooking for your own family'_

' Yeah'

_'Well...what were you thinking of?'_

'...Me and Ranma having a family together, Though I know that would never happen'

_'Why not?'_

'Because, it's an arranged marriage.At first I didn't want to get married, but now I have these feelings and I... want

to get married but...'

_'But what?'_

'I...I don't want to get married if he doesn't want to'

_'I know he wants to'_

'NO, he doesn't, He has other girls for them to be his wife, I'm not his type...I'm going to bed now,Night'

_'...Yeah...Night'_

**Middle of the Night...Like I guess 2 in the morning **

"...I can't sleep", Akane stated, Looking at the window,to see a full moon outside.

"...", She got out of her bed, Putting on her shoes going out the window on to the roof, Sitting down gazing at the stars and moon, As it shined in the sky.

" So bueatiful...", Akane wispered, While a song played in her head, She sang it aloud.

"...**Twinkle Twinkle**...**lil' star**...**how I wonder what you are up against the**...What was it again...", As Akane tried to remember the rest, Staring at the moon. (**this boldness means its in english**, Remeber there japanese right, they don't know english songs and if they do... TO BAD they don't know,lol)

**Ranma's room **

"Man, I can't sleep", Ranma kept on complaining.

_' Well, Sleep your getting on my nerves'_

' Jeez, Grumpy'

_'...', he was knocked out ( sleeping)_

"... ...", He looked outside to see a full moon, He got up from his futon, Opening the window

"...It's nice outside, Guess I don't need a shirt on", He wispered to himself since his PJ's are just pants and no shirt.

He jumped from his window swiftly and quietly on the roof, So quiet that no one could hear him at all. As he stood there looking at the moon till he heard a voice...

"Oh, Yeah now I remember",She said

"**Twinkle Twinkle lil' Star**

**How I wonder what you are**

**Up off in the sky so high**

**Like a diamond in the sky**

**Twinkle Twinkle lil' Star...",**She continued to sing. Ranma quietly walked behind her.

'She sings so beautifull and the moon shining on her makes her look like an angel', He smiled at that statement

"...your singing",Ranma queitly said as Akane stopped turning around to see Ranma.

"...how long were you here",She nervously asked 'How could of been so dumb not to hear him come near me,

'...no one has ever heard me sing before..even mom...'

"...Since you started to sing"

"...You're singing, It's beautiful..."

"...T-thank you", Akane started to blush like crazy as he sat right next to her looking at the moon.

_'Hey I thought your angry don't thank him?'_

'...He's not wearing a shirt...'

_' Man, your going all goo goo gaa gaa over his looks'_

'He's soo...In shape...ARGH, What am I saying ...Im angry at him'

_'...It doesn't look like your angry at all , More like day dreaming on his body'_

Akane tried to change the subject.

"...The moon so beautiful...",Akane quietly said

"...Yeah it is, It's been years since I've seen the moon like this",Ranma replied as well.

"Me too, ever since my mom died, I never looked at the moon again, Shes the one that taught me the song,shes says its an old english song", Akane said to him though never in her life has she told anybody this even her sisters.Though the thought of her mother made her kinda heart broken.

"...Akane"

* * *

LOL, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA IT'S A CLIFFIE-HANGER

HEHEEHAHHHHAHAHAHAH

I LIED...THERES 2 MORE CHAPTERS TILL THIS IS DONE!

TUNE IN FOR MORE OF: THE FIGHT.

Princess Berry

-


	5. Confession

Well... ahah. Only got 2 chapters up. Sorry for the late update. I had so many things to do this week. But... WOW I'm almost done. Now I gotta work on my other fics and stuff. Thanks for all the reviews and also, I thank you all for reading this story.

* * *

**Last time on : The Fight**

"Me too, ever since my mom died, I never looked at the moon again, Shes the one that taught me the song, Shes says its an old english song", Akane said to him though never in her life has she told anybody this even her sisters. Though the thought of her mother made her kinda heart broken.

"...Akane"

Well...ON WIT THE STORY.!

* * *

"... I don't really how it feels to lose a mom but I do know one thing, She watching over you now, Smiling above, So cheer up",Ranma said smiling looking into her eyes giving her a smile. 

' She's watching me from above...', All she did was smile back looking into his eyes.

"...Akane"

"...Yes"

" I'm sorry, I- I didn't mean what I said I swear, ... I was just mad and I went too far", Ranma started out apologizing

"...No don't be, Cause I already know that i'm stupid and may never get a man to stay with me",Akane replied, The two still looking at each other."I mean i'm just an ugly person who's not cute... Or pretty, Like UChan or Shampoo and there a much better choice for you-------", She stated till Ranma put each of his hand on both side of her shoulders

"That's not true!", He wispered as low as he can, coming close to Akane's face going near her ear, So her and only her can here.

"Your not ugly, Your cute, Your pretty, Your beautiful",He wispered in her ears causing her to blush.

"T-then why do you always..."

"Because...I'm never good at expressing myself and when I try too...It comes out wrong, And well you know we end up fighting, Besides I thought if we fight alot I could get your attention...", He started to blush.  
"...Besides Shampoo has Mousse , Uchan has Konatsu , Even if he does like to act and dress like a girl... Akane...You have me", Ranma stated blushing like crazy as Akane did the same.

"...",Akane just started to smile but still blushing, Looking down.

" What I'm trying to say is...Well I --...I...", Ranma looked directly to her face trying to say those 3 words but couldn't say it.

'I can do it, I can do it...I can't do it'

'You Coward, Can't even do it'

'SHUT UP...It's really hard'

' HAH, YOU CAN'T EVEN SAY THE WORD!'

'YES, I CAN!'

'THEN SAY IT'

" I--I--I- I LOVE YOU AKANE", Ranma yelled out blushing covering his mouth from how loud he was, Seeing that it's in the middle of the night.

"W- W- What did you say!", She stammered blushing crazy.

"I...Love you...",Ranma repeated himself but lower this time, Letting go of her shoulders.

"...",Akane was silent but tears started to fall from her eyes.

" H-Hey now...don't cry, I didn't mean to make you----"

" I LOVE YOU TOO", She yelled just loud enough that nobody can wake up, Jumping on to Ranma giving him a big hug.  
This startled Ranma at first but slowy responded to the hug. The two love-birds continued to hug each other, enjoying each others company, While Ranma started to face Akane, Giving her a light smile.

"Ummmmmm...Do you forgive me Akane?", Ranma asked facing her his eyes to her eyes.  
All she did was smile going near Ranma's face lightly pecking her lips to his.  
"Of, course I do, Silly",She answered blushing slightly,at the amazed Ranma who then smiled grabbing Akane Bridal style, hugging her that way, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

There eye's met each other.

They started to get closer and closer till there was just a lil' gap between them...Well you know there was no gap at all. The two continued to well make-out I guess...Not even noticing small flashes...

**Nabiki's Room**

"Hehehehehehehehe...And Kasumi said putting cameras purposely on the roof was a bad idea...Hehehehehe i'm gonna be rich", She said creppily (if that's even a word) doing her evil laugh. As she took the film, Still listening to there conversation and started to develop the negatives at the same time...And if you guys are asking...How did she get the film if its on the roof... Well here's how she did it. The camera on the roof is above her room and theres like this tube were she pushes a button for the film to go down a tube to her room...Yeah...Hey it's my story and that's how it happened.

**Back on the roof**

Ranma and Akane had then stop making out but embracing each other in a hug looking at the moon.  
"...yawn...",Akane started to feel really sleepy, Starting to fall asleep on Ranma's chest 'I guess we should go back to bed', Ranma thought as he picked Akane up. Jumping from the roof swiftly to her room.

**Akane's Room**

As he went to her bed, He gently laid her down, Inside her bed sheets, Tucking her in, As she slighty opened her eyes.

"...Thanks..."

"No Prob, Night"

"Night",She smiled as she fell alsleep, Causing Ranma to smile giving her a good nights kiss on the forehead, Before he left to her window to go to his room.

**Ranma's Room**

'...', Ranma was laying down on his futon, Replaying the scene over and over in his head..

'See, You did it'

'Yeah, Thanks to you...'

'Nah, You did all the work'

'But if it wasn't for you, I would of never confessed to her'

'No no no...Well... Yeah, You can't do nothing without me', He said as he started to laugh uncontrolably.

'Heh...Yup, Thanks you'

'No prob, Just don't make her sad again, You hear?'

'Yeah, I'm gonna make sure i'll never say a bad thing about her again'

'Good'

**TBC**

* * *

Well... How is the story going?  
Good? Bad? Flame? Well...I hope there isn't any flames.  
And ummm... Please review! Then i'll update the final chapter of:

THE FIGHT

Princess Berry 3


	6. Those darn Pictures

Well okay,

THIS IS REALLY THE LAST CHAPPIE!

PLEASE ENJOY THIS AS I ENJOY WRITING IT,PYO XD

Disclaimer:

I don't own Ranma 1/2, Never did, Never will. If I did...Hmmmm I change the fact that Sanosuke (In the vol...I forgot but the one that liked Akane) never had a girl, I would make him one but... Nope can't...Yeah.

Sorry for such a late Update! My dad finally came back from the navy, So I pretty much hanged out with him with my brother and sister the whole time. (He was in Italy for the navy, He said during the World Cup and Itlay won, Everybody went crazy, Saying that they jumped around, Yelling in Happiness, Getting drunk, All got into a fight, Then the police came., He and the other guys,womens from the navy had to leave, since well you know they wanted to join in to.)

Also umm...Thank you everyone that has supported me in this story... IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME,

MAKES ME FEEL LOVED! . I didn't even get flames this time. Before I redid this whole story all I got was flames! I erased it and started over, You all seemed to love it this time. Starts to cry This really makes me really happy. Oh, Before I forget...Most of you all asked alot about how Nabiki is gonna make alot of money, Well...Read this Final Chapter to find out.

ON WIT THE STORY,PYO () ()

(0.O)...dON'T Ask...

* * *

**The Next Day**

Ranma gets out of his room, Ready for school wearing his outfit (You guys know he doesn't really wear school uniform)

Akane gets out of her room, Ready for school in her uniform.

They both met at the same spot.

"Morning"

"Morning"

(Silent)

'Was last night real?', They both asked them-selves.

_' YOU KNOW IT WAS! MAN, HOW SLOW ARE YOU?', Both of them selves yelled out._

"Time for breakfest!", Kasumi voice yelled, Softly from afar.

"Come on, Lets hurry to the table, Before they eat it all up", Ranma stated, Grabing her hand in his tugging her towards the dining room, As they reached the dining room table everybody in the table got quiet.

(Silence)

"...Why are they quiet?", Ranma whispered to Akane

" No clue", Akane responded back to Ranma, Noticing that there hands were still connected.

The two quickly let go of each other, Blushing like crazy.

" I see you two made up", There fathers started to laugh, As the two sat down for breakfast.

"Yeah, You should be lucky Ranma, If my Akane was still sad, I would have killed you", Soun replied.

"Hahahaha, Yup, I would of helped as well", Genma also replied, Laughing.

Before any of them had the chance to answer, Kasumi interrupted.

"Todays breakfast is waffles! Here you go, Enjoy!",Giving it out to every one.

"Oh My! Theres one left, I'm sorry Ranma, Akane i'll go make more...OH MY, We also ran out of chopsticks only have one left! Oh, How careless of me"

" Well... That's okay Kasumi, We'll share, You already done enough by cooking us all breakfest, Besides... The waffle you made is kinda too big for me and I won't be able to finish it. Do you wanna share with me Ranma?", Akane, Slightly blushing If I might add, Asked Ranma

"S-Sure why not", He stammered blushing as Kasumi put the waffle on the plate in front of them.

"Well...Okay then", She smiled continuing to eat hers, As Akane started to cut the waffle into medium size pieces, Got the last pair of chopsticks and ate one piece.

"These are really good",Akane complemented ( A/N sorry, I don't know how to spell this right)

"...Well since theres no more chopsticks I guess i'll use my hand---",Akane stuck a piece of waffle in his mouth using her chopsticks

"Just, Shut up and eat",Akane said as she started to feed him the pieces of waffle as she continued to eat as well.

Now, Everybody was queit shock at this. t

Both dads were gasping.

Nabiki was taking pictures.

Kasumi was smiling.

'Guess this plan worked, They look so cute together. I wonder if me and Dr. Tofu would be like that some day...',She starts to blush at this thought ( Dr. Tofu is the dr. who likes her and I think she likes him too...you can see him in the 1st vol. of Ranma 1/2)

"Are you okay Kasumi,Your all red?",Her father asked

"Oh!",Kasumi blushed, Starting to lightly laugh softly.

"...Aren't you goning to be late for school?", She tried to change the subject.

" Well I gotta go now, Got some new photo's off the press for selling, Hehehehehe",Nabiki evilly says

"What is it this time?",Akane asked, Her and Ranma already done eating.

"Oh nothing, Just a few snaps of you and Ranma making out on the roof last night, See ya", Nabiki plainly says

walking to school laughing the whole way through.

"Oh my..."

"WELL MY BOY, I'M SUPRISED YOU HAD THE NUTS TO KISS HER, HAHAAHHAHAH", His father laughed, Pretty loud if I could add, As Ranma started to fight his dad.

"Shut up, Old man!",Ranma in embaressment started to blush, Throwing a couple of punches at him.

(A/N. Sorry...I'm not really good at fighting scenes, I pretty much suck at fighting scenes...)

"YOU! NOT AFTER YOUR MARRIED WITH HER!", Akane's dad got his Samurai suit out with his sword, His head really huge( You know in the manga ), Chasing Ranma around as his dad starts to laugh so much, That he was on his back, His hands on his stomach, Trying to stop laughing.

"...", Akane's head was down, A dark aura surrounded her head. That caused Ranma and the two fathers to stop what they were doing.

"Oh my... I better clean up",Kasumi starts to clean up, Knowing what was going to happen.

"Akane?", Ranma asked, Going near her.

"Dear?", Her father asked, Back to his regular outfit.

"You okay there?", Ranma's father asked.

"...RANMA, THIS IS YOUR FAULT! I'M SO EMBARRSED (Sorry can't spell it,lol)", She kicks Ranma so hard that he flew up towards the sky.

"Nice kick", Ranma's father replied

"Thanks",Akane smirked

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR! I THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T GET ANGRY WITH ME ANYMORE!", Ranma yelled as he walks right back to the kitchen, Limping.She started to laugh, Going near Ranma giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Ranma, I can never be 'mad' at you, Besides you look all cute, Mad", She simply said walking to the front, Stoping there, Facing him.

"Hey,Then I guess you should know that you look cute all mad too.",Ranma states as he walked towards her, Wrapping his arms around her waist , As they walk to school, Still in their embrassing each other.

"Well...They left us...Wanna fight?", Soun asked Genma.

"Bring it on!", He answered, Pouring cold water, Transforming in to a panda.

"Your going down!", Genma's sign says as they started to rumble.

**School Grounds**

"Hey, where did you get that picture from?", A school girl asked, As she saw one guy crying ( A.k.a. That Obsesesed, Creepy guy that had a crushed on Akane, And I mean a big crush on her And did Voodo Doll stuff)

"...Nabiki was selling them near the front gate, Sniff, Sniff Oh Akane, Why? Why? I thought we would of been cute together...Maybe I can make another Ranma Voodo Doll, So that he can do all my bidding, Like make him break up with her...Yeah, I'll do that!", He yelled Jumping around, Running to the library to find more 'Resources' about Voodo Magic and such.

"...What a creepy guy...HEY GURLS, THERES PICTURES OF RANMA AND AKANE KISSING, THAT'S BEING SOLD NEAR THE GATES BY NABIKI! WE HAVE TO GET SOME!", The school girl yelled, Running towards the front gate.

In less than 10 minutes, The whole entire school found out, Running towards the front gate, Trying to buy a picture from Nabiki, Since well...Those two are pretty popular in school, I guess it kept them going on how fun school became, Cause of the two. Even Teachers came over to buy some, I guess they were thinking of using it for blackmail on Ranma, If he doesn't do his homework. But...If that wasn't why they bought it... Then they must of bought it for some reason, That you or me would not like to know at all.

"Wow, So Ranma had the guts to kiss her", A few guys said to other...well guys.

"OH MY GOSH, THIS IS SO CUTE, THEY MAKE SUCH A CUTE COUPLE", Most Girls yelled, putting the picture in there ' Abulms of Cute couples' , All the girls put together.

Though a few of the students, Were pretty upset of this. They would get depressed on how Akane or Ranma should of been with them, Burn the Picture Then Buy it again, It's like rinse and repeat.

Besides all the screaming and everyone talking about this, Nabiki was laughing like crazy, Her school bag a getting full with money.

**Where Ranma and Akane are at, Near School**

"Stop it Ranma! That tickles", She started to laugh, As Ranma started to rub his cheek against her neck.

"You know I love you right?", Ranma asked as they reached the school grounds, All the students were outside, But seem

"You know I love you right?",she copied as she turns around her arms around his neck,his around her waist

The two just smile as they share another kiss. But to there luck it was at the front gate.

"Yes, Keep on kissing, Your making me rich!", Nabiki states taking snaps, Standing next to Kuno, As the crowd starts to cheer for the two, Crowding around the two, Asking all sorts of questions about the picture, There relationship, etc.

"No Akane, Your suppose to chose me! Not that insolent fool!", Kuno yells, As Nabiki pecks Kuno on the cheek, He stayed quiet blushing, She started to blush as well.

"Well, At least that shut you up",Nabiki says, Though she was blushing her self, She stopped taking pictures.

' I guess you can say... You have me, Kuno'

END

* * *

Well Thats a wrap! So how you like it, Pyo? I can't beleive I finished it. &&

After so many times I edited it to make sure there wasn't any mistakes. Though I know there are still a few mistakes...Mostly spelling. Sorry.

Well...Anyways!

Did ya hate it?

Did ya love it?

Should I make a sequal (Sorry can't spell) to this story or something?

Well like I said in the beginning of this story, Thanks for all who reviewed. I gavae me the will to make a new fic.

So...Yup! NOw to my next ficcie... it is once again an anime romance type.

This time its:

Ferio and Fuu from A Magic Knights Rayearth...Or simple Rayearth

Please read! Or Check out my other stories...Once I Write them all. Its all in my head so far.

well now to start to writing this ...pyo...

Oh yeah, Please Review. -

Thank you!

Luv ya all,

Princess Berry...out , XD


End file.
